


Dreams That I've Been After

by toobusy2write



Series: Glam 100 Drabbles [5]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Community: glam_100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toobusy2write/pseuds/toobusy2write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy reflects on how far he's come in such a short time.</p><p>Written for PROMPT #004: PUPPET MASTER at <a href="http://glam-100.livejournal.com/">glam_100</a> over on Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams That I've Been After

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/30789.html).  
>  _Word Count :_ 3 x 100 words  
>  _Warning(s) :_ Do I really need to warn for language when writing a mouthy little shit like Tommy? (See what I did there? :p )  
>  _Author's notes :_ Takes place at the Metallica concert Tommy went to with Monte and LP in December of '09. I have no idea if Metallica actually played _Master of Puppets_ at that concert or if they even play it live at all anymore (haven't been to a concert in years, FML), so if not, let's just call this creative license, m'kay? Also, the title is from lyrics in _Master of Puppets_.  
> 

Tommy shouted, fist pumping in the air as the opening chords of _Master of Puppets_ crashed through the arena. _Fuck, yeah._ He'd hoped they'd do this song, but he hadn't been holding his breath. It was from the early days, from before they supposedly sold out.

Black album controversy aside, _Puppets_ had been the first Metallica song he'd been turned on to in his early teens, one of the first metal songs he'd ever heard, period. It'd been a revelation, finding music he connected to. Music that sounded how he felt most of the time: angsty, angry, rebellious as fuck.

*

 _Puppets_ had come along at a point when so much of his world had been changing. Big changes, like starting high school, dating, friends drifting away and new friends taking their place. And now it was coming along at another point, just when everything was shifting again.

Two months ago he'd been sitting in a cubicle, dreaming about his big break. Now he was living it. Fucking music videos, awards shows, a goddamn kiss that gave bigoted assholes a heart attack and set off a media firestorm of controversy… Motherfucking Letterman, dude. And Leno, with the skit about the kiss…

*

This was his life now. He wasn't the guy dreaming of making it big someday. He'd goddamn made it, and now he got to go to concerts with kick-ass musicians like Monte and LP, who were making a living doing what they loved, and that was him now, too. He got to watch James, Kirk, Lars and Robert rock a song like Puppets, and instead of wondering if he'd ever get to do that someday, he _knew_ he would because Adam was going places and Tommy was going to be right there with him.

Just try and fucking stop him.


End file.
